


StackStuck

by TheLibrarian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse of the Latin language, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLibrarian/pseuds/TheLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Our Protagonists Work At A University Library, Books Are Dropped Onto Toes, Check-In Stamps Are Licked, Name Tags Are Abused, And Individuals Learn About The Joys Of Working In A Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StackStuck

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the events in this work have happened either to myself or to my coworkers. There is some poetic license, of course.
> 
> I do not own Homestuck or its characters. If I did, I would not have time to stub my toes on the stacks.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and today is your first day of work at MDU's renowned research library, BLANCHE MCQUEEN MEMORIAL LIBRARY. You are currently wearing a name tag that says "Stacks Student Assistant ERIDAN," as your boss has not been able to get one that says "Stacks Student Assistant JOHN." You kind of wish you could've worn your friend Dave's, but since Dave is both in the Circulation department and working this afternoon, you have to wear this Eridan person's name tag instead. They seem to have drawn on it in purple Sharpie, and it's coming off onto your fingers.

"You'll need to fill out this employee questionnaire," your new boss says, handing you a sheet of paper, "and since you're work-study, you'll have to talk to Jack about your fee invoice." More shuffling of papers, punctuated by thuds as your coworkers load carts and shelve books. "I currently have you as working from 8 to 11 a.m. and from 4 to 7 p.m. on Wednesdays, and Fridays; on Tuesdays and Thursdays, you're working from noon to four. This gives you a twenty hour week. I assume this is what you signed for." She takes a breath and continues. "Mandatory orientation is this Saturday at 10. You will be paid for it. In addition, your name will be up on the shift board by Monday. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Miss Snow," you say, trying not to crumple the form. 

She taps one green-lacquered fingernail on her day planner. "The only people who are able to train you today are Meulin, Vriska, and Karkat. Do you sign?"

"I can spell my name."

"You'll be shelving with Vriska, then. Vriska, would you kindly point yourself out to John?"

One of the girls at the bookshelves waves, her prosthetic arm glinting in the fluorescent light. The other arm holds a stack of old books the size of your dad's prize-winning layer cake. You wave back, slightly intimidated. 

"Hi," she drawls, and returns to her work. 

"You and Vriska will be doing truck number 13 when she finishes sorting. If you have any questions, ask her what to do." 

\---

Vriska, you learn, is a French major from some place called Florabama. (You're very sure that Florabama is not an actual place.) She has a tattoo of a spider on her wrist and can write with her prosthesis. "You're wearing Eridan's tag!" she says as she begins filling out the cart form. "Sucks to be you!"

"Is that bad?" You ask as you sign below her name. 

Vriska looks up from the post-it note where she is writing down the cart number. "Eridan's a douchebag who writes, like, Latin love poetry all over the assignment board. He never shuts up, and one time his stupid scarf got caught in the elevator door and he didn't break his neck. I hope you're not going to get his bad luck from his shitty name tag." She pockets the note. (You steal a glance at the board. "ROSA ASINA EST" is scribbled in purple ink on a blank spot.) 

"Come on, we're going to the Indiana Jones room."


End file.
